kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Contests (Bonbon Cakery)/@comment-2601:644:100:7B49:F86D:D283:7474:19-20181110082512
Any faster way to reaching 20K on the ingredients? My current strategy is to make 7 recipes, all with the same ingredient x7, and stocking the store with nothing but those recipes, thereby leveling each individual ingredient faster. (To begin with, that's a royal pain, but I guess sometimes you have to make sacrifices to reap the rewards.) I'm sitting here clawing my eyes out and I'm not even halfway through (currently 9,789 and gaining about 2-3 per 30 minutes). I've done the math - that's about 2,000+ (yes, two THOUSAND) more hours of letting the game run! (Maybe even longer than that, considering that the ingredients need more and more purchases/XP the higher they level.) Even if I "played" the game for 10 hours a day, it would still take another 6-7 months to win the award! This is all constant baby-sitting, I might add - the assistant dialog boxes (you know, the "This year's shop awards are coming up. Which category should we enter?" and "The results of the Sweet Awards are about to be announced...I wonder how we did!" ones) keep popping up and interrupting the flow, so it's not as if I can just leave the game running overnight. Seems like an incredible waste of time if you ask me... On that note, does anyone even know what happens once you clear all three sweet awards? I'm crossing my fingers harder than anyone has ever crossed their fingers before in the history of humanity that another dialogue box doesn't pop up every year just to tell me what I already know: "Wow, you've cleared all the staff awards! Guess we're not doing them this year!" I wouldn't put it past Kairosoft to do this, considering their demonstrated cruelty potential up to this point. If that turns out to be the case, I'll probably end up tossing my iPad off the top of the Burj Khalifa! The whole reason I want to clear the awards so badly is to rack up medals to level all my ingredients - then I may finally be able to stand a chance at beating the contests, since it won't matter what ingredients I use anymore, and I can diversify to better clear the sweet/temp/texture/color/combo/calorie hurdles. Any tips? (Just a note: I realize I've been posting a lot of comments about my struggles with this game lately. I don't want to seem negative, or like I hate this game, because I don't. Don't get me wrong - this game is absolutely amazing. A masterpiece, even, and I couldn't be more grateful for its existence. 9/10 material, easily; the only things stopping it from getting a perfect 10 in my book are the gripes I've previously expressed. Not only that, it could quite easily outclass games like Skyrim, The Witcher 3, and any GTA game as the single longest and most consistently fun video game ever made. Guinness World Records, here comes Kairosoft to make gaming history! And on top of all that, it's free! Has there ever, in human history, been a better value for the money? Methinks not! Even other free games that are good (excellent, even), like Tiny Tower, and even Kairosoft's other games like Game Dev Story, Grand Prix Story, and Mega Mall Story, pale in comparison to this when it comes to lasting play value. Congratulations, Kairosoft, you've conflicted me beyond all words. Words fail me - this game, on all fronts, must be seen to be believed. And boy, is it a sight to behold!)